The Author vs The Reporter
by Natsminime
Summary: Muggle Harry/Sev. Harry is a reporter and Sev is an author and Harry is determined to get an interview from Sev.


The Author vs. The Reporter by NatsMinime

**Author's Notes:**

I don't own Harry or Sev, I'm borrowing them for this fic, and I'll return them to JKR when I'm done. I make no profit from this.

This is a Snarry AU in which Harry and Severus are muggles and Sev is a famous author and Harry is a reporter for a newspaper.

This is my 3rd fic written as a Birthday present to my friend Sonya! :)

Also, this is the first fic I've written where I've had a sort of.. prompt. The idea for the story (Sev being an author and Harry being the reporter) came from the person who this is written for herself, Sonya. :)

Sev's pov

_Here I am again. _He thought to himself, sitting behind a table signing books at another one of his book signings. Finally, there was a break in the line and he took that opportunity to go use the loo. When he left the loo to head back to his table, he got the feeling that someone was looking at him. He discreetly looked to his right and saw a young man with black hair that went all over the place no matter what he did to it, eyes that shined like an emerald and a nose that he thought wasn't great but wasn't bad either. He continued walking back to his signing table where a few more people had formed a line to get his signature. He still felt eyes on him but ignored the sensation of being watched as best he could.

Harry's pov

There he was. The famous author, Severus Snape. He knew he shouldn't be staring outright at the man… but he couldn't help it. He felt himself _drawn_ to the man. He watched as Snape walked from the loo back to his signing table. Even watching the man _walk _aroused him for some reason. He found the man _that sexy. _He continued to watch as the man started signing more books for his fans. Today was the day. He could feel it. A sort of confidence that comes from knowing that today, things are going to go your way. Today would be the day that he, a reporter, interviewed Severus Snape, and got the interview published.

He was signing his last book when the person he was signing for blurted out, "I love you Snape!" He wasn't surprised; so many of his female fans told him this. He finished signing, looked up at the girl and smiled his most famous smile; handing the book back to her he simply said, "Thanks for coming." The girl nodded, blushing, and scurried away. He began packing his things when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and found himself staring into gorgeous emerald green eyes. After a moment he broke his gaze to take a better look at the young man. The young man started shifting from foot to foot under his inquisitive gaze. _Good. _He took pleasure in making people uncomfortable. Another few moments passed in silence as he finished taking in the young man. He then returned his gaze to meet the young mans green eyes. "Yes?" he asked of the young man. "Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I was just wondering if I could ask you a few simple questions? It won't take long." Harry replied. "You can ask, yes, but I won't answer them. I don't talk to reporters," was his reply. "Why is that?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "I have nothing to say. Everything I want to say is said in my books," He replied. "Surely not everything!" was Harry's answer. He finished packing his things, got everything together in his hands, and said, "Everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other places to be. Good day… Mr. Potter, was it?" All he saw was a small nod of the head as he turned around and walked out of the store. Reporters, he had enough of them, when would they leave him alone?

He could only stand there and stare as Severus Snape walked away. _What went wrong? _He wondered. He had thought for sure, that today would be the day that he'd interview Severus Snape. _I will get that interview. _He swore to himself. He didn't give up easily. He wasn't the fastest promoted person among his colleagues for nothing. When he wanted a story, or an interview, he always got it. He followed Severus Snape, far enough behind that the man didn't know he was being followed. A few blocks later he found himself walking down a street filled with expensive looking flats. He watched as Severus Snape opened the gate to one of them, the third one from the corner, and walked up the path. He watched the man open the door with a key and walk inside, closing the door behind him. He had found where Severus Snape lived! Getting that interview seemed entirely too easy now.

He was home at last. He set his things down on the couch and walked into his kitchen to make himself some dinner. After he ate, while he was washing the dishes, his doorbell rang. He dried his hands and went to answer the door. Expecting to find a person standing there, he was surprised when he looked down and all he saw was a package, addressed to him. He picked it up skeptically and closed his door, before his nosy neighbors came by to inquire as to what he had gotten. There was so return address. _That's odd, _he thought. He opened the package hesitantly. Inside he found the nicest pair of clothes. Black slacks with a simple black button down shirt. They looked expensive. He wondered as to who sent them to him. He went to his room at put the clothes away. He figured it was probably just a fan, being anonymous. He finished washing the dishes then went to his living room to continue reading. He was on a good part of the book when his phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "Do you like the clothes?" a male voice asked on the other end. Instead of answering, he asked a question of his own, "Who is this?" All he heard was a muffled chuckle. "Answer me!" he demanded. "I'd like an answer to my question first," came the reply. He sighed and decided to answer, the faster he did, the faster he'd get whoever the lunatic was he was talking to, off the phone. "Yes, they are very nice, and they look quite expensive. Why did you send them?" he said. He heard another chuckle. "What's so funny?" he wanted to know, getting aggravated. "Let's just say I sent them… hoping you'd do me a kind favor?" the man on the other end said. "How am I supposed to do you a favor, if I dunno who you are?" He asked. "You'll know who I am soon enough. Now, do you promise to do me a favor?" the voice asked. "It depends on who you are and what you want." He replied. "I'd like to interview you, please? I promise you that it will be painless and it won't take much of your time" the male voice answered. Something clicked in his head; _interview_. "Is this that reporter I met earlier… what's your name… Mr. Potter?" He heard a sigh through the phone. "Yes," was all Mr. Potter replied. "How many times must I tell you, I don't do interviews? What will it take to get you to leave me alone?" He asked, aggravated. "That's just it, Mr. Snape. All I want is one interview, and then I shall leave you alone." Mr. Potter replied. He sighed. He really despised talking to reporters. "Fine," he relented. "As long as you leave me alone after, understood?" He demanded to know. "Yes, Mr. Snape. What's a convenient time and place for us to meet for your interview?" Mr. Potter wanted to know. "My flat will suffice." He answered. "Very well then, date and time?" Mr. Potter asked. "Tomorrow, 10 am" he answered. "See you then, Mr. Snape" Mr. Potter bid. He grumbled something unintelligible and hung up. He hated himself for giving in, but if it would get that _reporter_ to leave him alone, then he'd answer his stupid questions.

He hung up the phone, feeling elated! He had done it. He was going to interview Severus Snape! He quickly went over the questions he wanted to ask. Finding them sufficient enough, he set them on his table, and headed to bed, looking forward to the next day.

He was just making sure he looked presentable when his doorbell rang. _The sooner this is over with the better. _He thought to himself as he went to answer the door. The reporter, Mr. Potter, stood there, looking professional, and a little nervous, if Severus didn't know any stepped aside as to allow the man in. Once he had closed the door, he turned around to face Mr. Potter. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, deciding he'd better make nice, he wanted his one and only interview to be good, not bad."No thanks" Mr. Potter answered. "Well then, please, have a seat," he offered. Mr. Potter sat on the recliner and he took a seat across from him on the sofa.

He was so incredibly nervous, it was ridiculous. He took a deep breath as Severus Snape took a seat on the sofa across from him. The man looked expectant so Harry decided he'd best start the interview. "Err… so… uh… what got you into writing?" Harry stammered. _Way to sound professional. _He thought as he waited for Severus Snape to answer. "My mum read me stories when I was a boy, and I've always wanted to write, and I do." Was what Severus answered. Harry quickly wrote it down and moved on to his next question. "Where does your inspiration come from?" That sounded more professional. "Many different places, friends, family, books I read, and music." Severus answered. Harry nodded, and wrote it all down.

An hour later he closed the door behind Mr. Potter. The interview went okay. It was nothing to rave about. Mr. Potter had told him that the interview would be published in the newspaper the following week.

-The next week-

He heard the thud of newspaper hitting his doorstep. Today was the day his interview was to be printed in black and white. He retrieved the paper and sat down to read it in his armchair. On the front page was a picture of him from his book signing with the headline, "**RECLUSIVE WRITER SEVERUS SNAPE'S INTERVIEW"**

_Last week Author Severus Snape, gave an interview to Reporter, Harry Potter. HP: What got you into writing?SS: My mum read me stories when I was a boy, and I've always wanted to write, and I do._

The interview went on to quote Mr. Potter and himself. It also mentioned all the books he'd written, and things he might work on in the future. Mr. Potter made him sound good. His first interview had turned out fine. It didn't mean that he was going to do more interviews in the future, but it made him feel better that it wasn't a complete disaster. He decided to call Mr. Potter and thank him. He found the phone number for the newspaper and called. "Hi, yes, can I speak to a Mr. Harry Potter, please?" he said when the receptionist answered. She patched him through and after two rings he heard, "Hello?" "Hi, Mr. Potter, this is Severus Snape" "Hello, Mr. Snape, what can I do for you? And please, call me Harry," "Mr. – Harry, I'm calling to thank you. I read your interview in the paper today. You're a good reporter. Oh, and please if I am to call you Harry then call me Severus" He admitted. There were a few moments of silence from the other end and finally Harry said, "Thank you Severus. That means a lot, coming from an author like you. And you're welcome, what I wrote was nothing but truth." Before Harry lost the courage he asked, "Can I get you coffee sometime; as a thank you for granting me the interview?" "Sure, that'd be nice," Severus answered.

He was sitting in a small coffeehouse not far from his office, waiting for Severus to arrive. They were to meet for coffee, as a thank you for the interview and in return as well Severus had said a thank you to him for writing a good interview. He was lost in his musings, staring blankly into his cup when he heard someone clear their throat from above him. He looked up and standing before him was Severus. "Is this seat taken?" Severus asked. "No, please sit" Harry said. Severus sat down after ordering himself some coffee. They talked for quite some time, way past when Harry should've been back from his lunch break. As it turned out, they each had a few of the same interests. Finally Severus said he had to go. Harry was glad to have gotten to know the man better. This was the start of a good friendship, he hoped. A spur of the moment decision found Harry leaning over the table and capturing Snape's lips with his. At first the man was caught by surprise but after a few moments he returned the kiss. Finally breaking away for air, Severus said, "I really must be going."Harry nodded and asked, "Can I see you again?" Without hesitation, Severus answered, "Yes" and strode out of the coffeehouse, leaving a love struck Harry to stare after him.


End file.
